


Лев — животное-мудак

by berman, WTF The Gentlemen 2021 (fandom_The_Gentlemen)



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berman/pseuds/berman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Gentlemen%202021
Summary: Методы планирования операций настоящих бизнесменов.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 18
Kudos: 51
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF The Gentlemen 2021 - Level 2 - Тексты низкого рейтинга





	Лев — животное-мудак

Микки подъехал как раз ко второй заварке чайника: отличный Эрл Грэй помогал скрасить ожидание. Тренер, впустив его в дом, покачал головой и коротко спросил:

— Чаю?

— Да, пожалуй, — ответил Микки и прошёл к барной стойке. — Долго ещё?

— Не знаю, меня не пускают в святая святых. Можешь уточнить, если хочешь.

— Не стоит. Процесс я не ускорю, так что не рискну выяснять, — он заметил удивлённый взгляд Тренера и ответил на невысказанный вопрос. — Не буди лихо, пока оно тихо. Если Рэй считает, что это поможет, то на здоровье. К тому же, он ещё ни разу не ошибался в своих прогнозах. И, кстати, отговаривал меня от этой сделки с Мэтью, мать его, Бергером.

— И не зря, — заметил тихо появившийся в проёме Рэй. Оба мужчины у барной стойки вздрогнули и синхронно обернулись. Микки повеселел, а Тренер умилился. Рэй выглядел максимально домашним в футболке, брюках и тёплых носках. В руках у него Тренер увидел свернутый в рулон лист явно больше А4.

— Итак, — Рэй прошёл к столу и развернул рулон в квадратное полотно с размеченной на нём картой звёздного неба. — Первую встречу с новыми покупателями нужно сделать в период с шестнадцатого по восемнадцатое. Водные знаки будут в фаворе, а Дракон в тени Венеры. Стоит взять Розалинд с собой.

— Место? — деловито уточнил подошедший Микки. Удивлённым он, в отличии от Тренера, не выглядел. Тот переводил взгляд с одного мужчины на другого, не веря услышанному.

— Лучше на севере города, но можем и в центре, — ответил Рэй, сверяясь с картой. — Главное, чтобы не было животных.

— Значит, скачки отменяются, — задумчиво протянул Микки. — Хорошо, тогда театр или опера.

— Да, подойдёт. Если всё будет удачно, показ ферм можно будет запланировать на следующей неделе, двадцать четвертого или двадцать пятого.

— Мне не нравится этот Сатурн, — указал Микки на карту.

— Да, мне тоже, — ответил Рэй. — Но зато Лев на пике, и Марс за ним.

Микки, казалось, был полностью удовлетворён этими малоосмысленными ответами. Он кивнул Тренеру и вышел, попросив Рэя скинуть более подробные раскладки в вотсап. Рэй мягко тронул Тренера за плечо, обтянутое рукавом поло.

— Пойду уберу карты. Не скучай.

Тренер задумчиво провожал взглядом машину Микки, медленно сдающего назад для разворота, когда Рэй спустился снова.

— Я чувствую, как тебя распирает от любопытства, — со смешком сказал он, взял стакан воды и встал рядом. Тренер согласно кивнул.

— Ты всегда казался мне таким…

— Рациональным до нудности? Просчитывающим каждую деталь?

— Нудным ты мне точно не казался, особенно когда поправлял очки этим милым жестом «пошли все нахрен». Но да, не ожидал от вас с Микки такого серьёзного отношения к гороскопам.

— Я сам не ожидал, — пожал плечами Рэй. — У нас был раньше один охранник, старый японец. Он показывал мне карты и учил смотреть на знаки, пока мы коротали время в поместьях. Как-то раз я шутки ради просчитал удачное время для вылазки, когда Микки выбирал между двумя датами. Особой разницы не было, так что мы выбрали день, который советовали звёзды. Всё прошло удачно. Потом ещё раз и ещё. Не знаю, может, это эффект плацебо, но мне нравится. И успокаивает. И, кстати, кусты мы тоже поливаем по лунному календарю.

Тренер усмехнулся и покачал головой. Подумать только, марихуановый бизнес Британии (да что там Британии, половины Европы) держится на Венере и Марсе. Лунная призма, дай мне сил.

— И что, лев поехал готовиться к знакомству? — спросил он, поднимаясь с высокого барного стула и поворачиваясь к Рэю. Тот отреагировал мгновенно, обвивая талию тёплой рукой. Ни дать ни взять питон на охоте, даром что нет такого знака.

— Да какой он Лев, он же Рак, — ответил Рэй, усмехнувшись. Тренер вскинул кустистые брови.

— Босс чем-то прогневал тебя или звёзды? — недоуменно спросил он.

— Нет, просто он правда Рак. По знаку зодиака, — ответил Рэй, делая глоток. — Они с Розалинд поэтому и сошлись. Рыбы и рак, оба водные знаки.

— А кому ты тогда…

— Сводил звёзды? Тому, кто планирует операцию, конечно же, — Рэй посмотрел на него и хитро сощурился, напоминая свою грозную версию в их первые встречи.

— Это ты Лев? — удивлённо уточнил Тренер.

— Да. И, кстати, Львы с Овнами — отличная пара, если верить гороскопам, — ответил Рэй, позволяя улыбке окончательно стать хищной.

Тренер не стал уточнять, откуда Рэй узнал дату его рождения, ощущая, как властно сжимающая ладонь медленно сползает пониже поясницы. Дружба Львов с Овнами обычно кончалась по принципу рожки да ножки. Впрочем, Тренер, хоть и не верил гороскопам, знал, что полностью соответствует своему знаку: упрямства ему было не занимать. Может, кое-кто тут и Лев, но он справляется только с Раками, а Тренер воспитывает целое стадо баранов. Усмехнувшись аналогии, он развернулся и первым двинулся к лестнице на второй этаж.

— Ну пошли, царь зверей. Попробуем спариться. Нельзя же на слово верить гороскопам.

**Author's Note:**

> Автор, как и Тренер, не верит гороскопам и потому понятия не имеет, хорошо ли сочетаются Львы с Овнами. Но верит, что Тренер и Рэй в любом случае сочетаются.
> 
> За название фика спасибо прекрасному youtube-шоу “Всё как у зверей”.


End file.
